


gasoline and dynamite

by breakfasttako



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018: Klaroline drabbles [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfasttako/pseuds/breakfasttako
Summary: When the best day of Caroline's life comes crumbling down, she runs away and does some light kidnapping in the process...





	gasoline and dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: in the first part of this story, there is a vulgar conversation among middle aged men sexualizing teens. It was icky to write, and I'm sure it will be icky to read. Please take care of yourselves. 
> 
> Story notes: this is an AH/AU drabble, and the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant has a little bit more incentive.

Tonight was the night. Caroline was going to win Miss Mystic Falls, get that damn crown, the scholarship money, and a brand new Mustang. She had thrown her heart and soul into this pageant. There was no way she was going to be usurped by Elena yet again. Elena may be everyone’s first place in everything else, but Caroline would have this. She’d earned it, she deserved it.

 

Still, the planner in her was desperate to know whether she’d be giving her big speech tonight or the concession speech, so she lurked in the shadows of the judges’ quarters as everyone prepared for the event. She loitered in the hallway as Carol made the florist rearrange each and every centerpiece, hid behind a bookshelf as the panel of judges did their own makeup and shared town gossip, and even went so far as to creep on them from a bathroom stall. It was only a coincidence that she overheard Mayor Lockwood, the presenter of the pageant, and his friends talking on her way back to the contestants’ dressing rooms.  

 

“-L, dick sucking lips.” Mr. Lockwood spoke, “Tyler actually told his mother he liked this girl because she had DSL. Carol hit the roof when she found out what it meant. Can you believe that kid? Mouthing off to his mother like that?”

 

“Kids these days. I like it though. DSL…” his companion contemplated, “Did you see the little brunette who walked in in front of me when I got here today? She had DSL and the perfect little handful of tits. ”

 

“More of an ass man myself,” Mr. Lockwood commented. “Nothing like bending a girl over and spanking a tight ass while you pound into her.”

 

Caroline thought she might be sick. Her stomach roiled. A desperate urgency to scurry away before anyone bumped into her standing in the middle of the hallway came over her, but she found her feet were all but cemented to the floor.

 

“They’re teenagers, everything’s still tight,” his other friend laughed. “And they’re still fun.”

 

“Not so shrill yet,” Mr. Lockwood agreed.

 

“Maybe you can console one of the girls who doesn’t win tonight,” the pig actually winked.

 

Mr. Lockwood let out a snigger. “No, I have my eyes on the crown. The committee chose that dizzy little blonde, Caroline Forbes. Now, there’s a great ass. Desperate little thing’ll probably be so grateful, she’ll get right down on her knees for me after I tell her I put in a good word.”

 

Caroline ran to the bathroom unnoticed and emptied the contents of her stomach. The world was spinning, and she just wanted everything to stop. She puked until there was nothing but dry heaves and bile. When she finally stopped gagging, she flushed the toilet, and went to the sink to wash her face with cold water. She looked at her smeared makeup in the mirror and ruined a hand towel cleaning it up.

 

An icy calm had overcome her. It felt like an out of body experience finding her way back to the dressing room and getting ready for the evening. She might not know what to do with what she had just overheard, but she did know how to smile like nothing was wrong while her world was falling apart. Thanks Dad.

 

So that’s exactly what she did. She went through the motions, and suppressed every cringe his voice inspired as Mr. Lockwood smiled at the audience and directed the girls on stage. His charming demeanor made her skin crawl, but no one would ever know it.

 

The night was almost over, she reminded herself, just a little while longer. She searched the crowd for her mother as the contestants lined up for the winner to be announced, but she was nowhere to be found.

 

“And the winner is…”

 

She gave one last look at the audience in search of her mom. She must have had more important things to attend to. Typical.

 

“Caroline Forbes.”

 

The crowd cheered and her fellow contestants gave the appropriate false applause. Elena wrapped her arms around her in genuine happiness for her friend, and Caroline let herself enjoy it for a moment. Elena may accidently steal the spotlight, she may be a little self centered, but she wasn’t one for jealousy. Not that she had any reason to be until now. Caroline immediately reprimanded herself for the pettiness when Elena’s orphan status flashed through her thoughts.

 

The committee presented her with a plaque and the car keys, and gave some spiel about the community investing in their youth. It wasn’t until Mayor Lockwood was placing the sash around her that she remembered, and Caroline saw red.

 

Before she knew what she was doing, she was stomping down the stage and across the room. The sea of people parted to make way for her in a unified, stupefied obedience. She had no plan, but ended up in front of the Mustang. She paid no mind to the man in the passenger seat rifling through the glove box as she opened the driver’s side door and jumped in. Without even a glance in his direction, she turned the key in the ignition and shifted the car into drive.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” An accented voice shouted at her in panic.

 

She turned to him as she buckled herself in. He was pretty with sandy blonde hair, pouty, raspberry colored lips, and big stormy eyes. He was probably less attractive than he could have been what with the gaping mouth and raised eyebrows. He was also holding a gallon Ziploc bag full of dime bags.

 

“What the hell are _you_ doing?” she countered and literally floored it.

 

“Whoa,” he braced himself against the dash as they peeled out. “If you want to kill yourself do it alone!”

 

And for some reason, she found that absolutely hilarious. She supposed her deranged laughter wasn’t comforting him as she saw him pull on his seatbelt from her peripheral.

 

“You sound like my driver’s ed teacher.” she told him just to see if she could make him hang onto his seatbelt any tighter. His knuckles were turning white.

 

“Slow down” he yelled. “Or at least choose a damn lane!”

 

She took a sharp left half to avoid a speed trap she’d seen on her mom’s patrol schedule, and half just to watch his rigid reaction.

 

“Calm down,” she laughed. “I’m a pretty good driver. I’ve been doing it since I was 7.”

 

He eyed her wearily but didn’t argue. “What’s your name, love?”

 

“Caroline.”

 

When he didn’t offer his own, she turned a glare on him, “And you are?”

 

“Eyes on the road,” he ordered.

 

She rolled her eyes at him and looked back ahead.

 

“I’m not sure I should be giving out personal information to my kidnapper,” he quipped.

 

“I kidnapped you, huh?” Caroline scoffed, “You broke into my car first, toting around hundreds of dollars worth of weed, so technically I could sell this as a citizen’s arrest.”

 

“It seems we’ve a Catch-22 on our hands,” he noted.

 

“I don’t know,” Caroline told him, “I think Miss Mystic Falls could get away with some light kidnapping. Grand theft auto and intent to sell on the other hand…”

 

“ _Light_ kidnapping,” he repeated. “I like the way you think, Caroline. Your mind must be a delightfully twisted place.”

 

“I might be convinced to drop the charges of this little citizen’s arrest if you give me your name,” she cajoled.

 

“Flexible morals and a negotiator,” he mused, “I like you already.”

 

“For my mind,” Caroline repeated his earlier sentiments, “it’s a delightfully twisted place.”

 

He grinned in her direction, “The name’s Klaus, and congratulations on your new title.”

 

“Ugh,” Caroline grimaced taking another sharp turn to knock him around a little at the reminder of her ruined evening. She hadn’t even realized she’d announced herself as Miss Mystic Falls. She’d been doing it in her head for weeks.

 

“Not happy about winning?” he questioned.

 

“I ran away the minute they announced it,” she told him. “I couldn’t be there with all the fake people and hypocrisy of it all.”

 

“I had no idea the machinations of Mystic Falls were so nefarious.” he goaded her as she pulled onto a dirt road that lead into the woods.

 

“Yeah, well catching a 50 year old man joking with his buddies about how fuckable teenage girls are, me specifically, before he gave me the title kind of tainted it,” Caroline spat as she pulled into an old campsite. “Men are assholes.”

 

“The mayor…?”

 

“Yep,” Caroline confirmed.

 

“Interesting…do you think he actually…?” Klaus implied his question.

 

“Yesterday, I would have said no way in hell, but now I’m not so sure.” she turned off the car and took off her seatbelt. “I have a lot of interrogating to do on Monday. I swear if he’s touched even one of my cheerleaders!”

 

Klaus grinned at her like she was an angry kitten, and the silent condescension it didn’t calm her down one bit. Her rancor only grew under his gaze.

 

“Why are you so interested in the mayor’s proclivities, anyway? Are you some kind of disgusting creep too? Are you looking to get your classic ‘old man fucks teenager’ porn voyeuristic style? What exactly were you doing at a high school pageant with drugs?” she questioned rapid fire.

 

“I thought you said interrogations started Monday?” he reminded her dryly. “But just to assure you, the mayor’s perversions are his own. I am not now, nor will I ever, be looking to get any voyeuristic urges sated by ‘ _old man fucks teenager_ ,’” the repulsion radiated off of him. “I was more interested in finding blackmail material against a man in the city office. As for the drugs, I arrived without them. My father owns the car dealership that donates the car to the Mystic Falls Committee every year, and my entrepreneurial little brother left his supply in the car. I somehow got nominated to clean up his mess.” Klaus finished his explanation by getting out of the car.

 

Caroline met him at the front of the car, and they perched themselves against the hood.

 

“I’m really glad I’m an only child,” she broke their silence with a smirk and nudged his shoulder with her own.

 

“I envy you,” he grinned back at her.

 

“If your brother’s the drug dealer, why are _you_ looking for blackmail material against the mayor?” she leaned back on her elbows wincing at the heat the engine was giving off against the metal.

 

“Clever girl,” he smiled down at her, taking off his suit jacket and offering it to her to rest her elbows on, “but I have to retain some mystery don’t I? Wouldn’t want you to lose interest now that I’m a willing abductee.”

 

“I didn’t know Stockholm Syndrome was such quick work,” she said adjusting the jacket underneath her so she could lay down.

 

“I enjoy you,” he stated honestly.

 

“Really?” she looked at him skeptically. “Why? You don’t really know me.”

 

“You’re beautiful, strong, full of light. I enjoy you. Why wouldn’t I?” Klaus’s dimples deepened. “I couldn’t ask for a better shanghaier.”

 

“Oh,” Caroline jeered, “breaking out the thesaurus now are we?”

 

“Just trying to impress,” Klaus shrugged, still smiling down at her.

 

They continued their stare for several beats. Until Caroline fidgeted and bit her lip.

 

“You’re trying not to interrogate me about the blackmail comment right now aren’t you?” He teased her.

 

“So hard,” she admitted. “Tell me, tell me, tell meeee, please!” she begged circling his wrist in her hand and shaking his arm.

 

Klaus laughed at her antics. “Alright, love, I run an ring of underground gambling houses, and like to gather all the dirt I can on any possible adversaries.”

 

Caroline gawked at him before cracking up, laughing until she was straight up cackling with tears in her eyes.

 

“You had me for a second, but adversaries?” she sniggered. “That was a good one though.”

 

Klaus simply shook his head and laid himself down beside her.

 

“All the same, I’d appreciate it if you informed me of anything your investigation roots out,” he reached out, and laced their fingers together.

 

“You got it, Bugsy,” she gave his hand a squeeze, and looked over to find him already looking at her.

 

Caroline didn’t know who moved first, but she sighed happily when her lips brushed against his. They exchanged a few gentle pecks before she grew impatient and moved to lean over him. He gripped her waist to help keep her steady, but moved them up her back to play with the ends of her hair as soon as she found purchase. Caroline sucked at his lower lip before giving it a little bite that she soothed with her tongue. His own tongue glided over hers. One hand sunk itself into the hair at her nape, and the other found its way to her lower back. Her hand not bracing herself over him played with the top button of his shirt.

 

Just as she unbuttoned it and started trailing kisses down his neck, his phone rang out with a loud alarm that had her jumping back and nearly tumbling off the car. Klaus caught and steadied her before cursing and answering his phone.

 

“What the hell do you want Kol?” he demanded.

 

He grew more agitated as he listened to the caller. “Damn it,” he hissed as he hung up the phone.

 

“Caroline, it seems your dramatic exit with a strange man incited a tither among the Mystic Falls Committee.” Klaus explained. “That was my brother. He was calling to warn me they activated the LoJack on the Mustang, and are sending out a squad car to do a welfare check on you.”

 

“Shit!” Caroline jumped off the car. “My mom. It’ll be my mom!”

 

“You’re mother is a deputy?” he asked, eyes widening in dismay.

 

“My mother’s the sheriff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked this story.  
> Comments would feed my soul.  
> Aw come on, Dean, I'm hongry.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWIggx6s6qs
> 
> Does anyone recognize where I borrowed the 'lightly kidnapped' plot from? I'll write a baby drabble (a dribble?) for the first person to guess correctly.
> 
> My tumblr updates are sporadic and mostly food, fandom, and quotes. Feel free to come say hi :)  
> https://breakfasttako.tumblr.com/
> 
> November word count: 2,326


End file.
